


A de Amor, B de Bebê a Caminho

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alternative Universe abo, Chanyeol de vestidinho e véu é deus, Chanyeol é doidinho, Christmas Eve, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kyungsoo material husband, Lumuslua, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Park Chanyeol, Romantic Comedy, Soft Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wedding Planning, Whipped Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Park Chanyeol até tentava fazer as coisas seguindo uma linha reta e planejada, mas se estava certinho demais, seu ser logo dava um jeito de mudar tudo. Se o plano era comemorar o fim de ano com a família e juntar um dinheiro para o casamento com seu namorado de anos, então ele inverterá tudo isso. Sua prioridade agora? Ter um bebê.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A de Amor, B de Bebê a Caminho

**Author's Note:**

> Atrasado, mas finalizado e cheio de besteirinhas de casal! 
> 
> O plot é do projeto [OLX](https://twitter.com/exolxprompts/status/1341925232492351489?s=19), que é simplesmente maravilhoso, feito por pessoas melhores ainda e cheias de criatividade e talento. ♡
> 
> A fanfic foi revisada, mas qualquer erro fique a vontade para me falar.
> 
> Boa leitura! ♡

As festividades de fim de ano podem ser resumidas em uma única palavra: caos. Mas enquanto o mundo pegava fogo do lado de fora — com disputa por vagas e promoções daquele presente de amigo secreto que deixaram para última hora —, dentro do aconchegante apartamento de Doh Kyungsoo o clima não poderia ser mais tranquilo. Bom, quase! Tranquilidade nunca foi um sinônimo para definir Park Chanyeol, e quando juntava o pequeno Capuleto, alguma coisa provavelmente quebraria. Um ômega alto e um pouco estabanado com seu cachorro serelepe correndo pela sala não querem guerra com ninguém, então Doh apenas ria daqueles dois e deixava, era impossível não os amar, afinal. Há quem achasse um pouco estranho, começando pelo nome do animalzinho, mas como o alfa poderia negar aos olhos pidões de Park, que o cachorrinho que adotaram há dois anos não se chamasse Capuleto? Se o maior amava Romeu e Julieta, principalmente a mocinha da história, então assim seria.

Os namorados-quase-casados moravam juntos há uns sete anos e mesmo tendo uma rotina parecidíssima com a de um casamento, desejavam oficializar com uma cerimônia, reunir a família e finalmente dizer  _ “somos casados _ ”. Embora parecesse um pouco apressado, foram morar juntos depois de dois anos de namoro, mas não poderiam se importar menos e para quem duvidava… Bem, ninguém duvidou. Aqueles dois pareciam até destinados a ficarem juntos. Chanyeol se viu caidinho pelo alfa assim que levou seu irmão para a sessão de fisioterapia, por alguns momentos queria ter despencado da árvore e quebrado o braço também, só para ver Kyungsoo mais vezes. Entretanto Doh parecia nem ligar para as tristes suposições do mais velho, mas o que era uma total mentira, sentia-se até um pouco antiético de estar afim do rapaz, sendo ele praticamente o responsável pelo seu paciente. Todavia, nada aconteceu, pelo menos não naquela época. Se encontraram meses depois em uma palestra na faculdade que Park lecionava. E dessa vez, não hesitaram em engatar um romance e tudo graças ao braço quebrado do irmão de Chanyeol. A vida deles estava ótima e poderiam continuar assim, mas por que não oficializar? Não queriam nada grande, até porque o dinheiro não daria para isso, mas não havia impedimento nenhum, afinal, já tinham um carro, um cachorro, onde morar e estabilidade financeira, cada um com sua carreira bem estruturada, um sendo o queridinho professor de faculdade no curso de oceanografia e o outro um habilidoso fisoterapeuta em um ótimo hospital, sem falar no apoio incondiconal das famílias, e o principal, era o que eles queriam. Park estava desde o começo do ano calculando o orçamento e fazendo pesquisas sobre decoração, local, estilo… Tudo devidamente discutido com o fisioterapeuta, que não sabia se estava mais empolgado com o planejamento do matrimônio ou com o namorado todo eufórico. Não houve um pedido com anel caro ou uma declaração vergonhosa em público. Um fim de tarde tedioso de domingo e uma simples pergunta foram o suficiente.

— Soo — chamou Chanyeol.

— Hm? — Kyungsoo murmurou. Ele piscava lentamente, nem tendo certeza se estava mesmo prestando atenção no filme, só sabia que ficar grudadinho no abraço de Park naquele sofá estava lhe deixando confortável o suficiente para dormir por doze horas seguidas.

— Vamos casar? — perguntou Park.

Não estava ansioso, tampouco nervoso, se comparasse com alguém oferecendo um copo de água daria no mesmo. A questão era que estava tudo bem assim; o simples, o fácil e o confortável. Eles iriam se casar de qualquer jeito, sem pedido esplendoroso ou não. Eles só teriam que confirmar verbalmente em algum momento, então porque não fazer do jeitinho deles? Abraçadinho, curtindo um filme de três horas em um dia tranquilo depois de uma semana exaustiva.

— Claro!

E assim, de forma fácil, eficaz e feliz, ficaram noivos.

Mas desde Outubro eles estavam um pouco mais focados nas festas de fim de ano e deixaram o casamento de lado, embora continuassem a guardar um dinheirinho todo mês na poupança que fizeram para este propósito. Passar o Natal pulando de uma casa para outra e dar atenção e carinho igualmente para as duas famílias era complicado, mas já estavam acostumados com isso. Os dois estavam de férias, mas era impossível descansar plenamente quando tinham que correr para ajudar na ceia e comprar presente para parente que não acabava mais. Não era tão ruim quanto parecia, Chanyeol achava divertidíssimo ir às compras, escolher com carinho o que dar para as pessoas e pensar bem em que receita faria para cear.

Porém, naquele dia resolveram não se apressar, dessa vez Kyungsoo estava fazendo uma lista. Já que eles eram levemente desorganizados nesse negócio de se programar, mas pegaram um pouco desse bom hábito depois que passaram a se organizar para juntar dinheiro para o casamento.

Enquanto anotava seus afazeres no pequeno caderno que tinha em mãos, Kyungsoo podia sentir a ligeira mão de Chanyeol, que estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, alisando sua perna lentamente. Park não desgrudava os olhos da tela e Doh de suas anotações, nem prestando atenção nos suspiros que o maior dava desde que sentou a bunda no sofá e começou a maratonar filmes. Se o alfa estivesse um pouco mais atento e esperto, teria achado um tanto quanto curiosa a lista que o ômega separou para assistir.

— Chanyeol — Kyungsoo chamou —, eu estava pensando que a gente podia ir direto para casa do seus pais depois do amigo secreto com o pessoal — propôs. — Poderíamos fazer a ceia lá e ainda chegar a tempo de ficar com a minha família. Só preciso saber se você quer ir antes ou depois da meia noite.

— Hm… Claro. — A resposta monótona e totalmente alheia ao que foi questionado fez Kyungsoo estranhar. O alfa desviou os olhos de seu caderno, abaixou a caneta e olhou para Chanyeol com os cabelos escuros e bagunçados em seu colo, todo encolhido no pequeno sofá.

— Claro o que? — Kyungsoo riu soprado, passando a mão pelas madeixas sedosas do namorado, intercalando com um suave toque nas orelhinhas um pouco salientes.

— Sim, sim. Amigo secreto à meia noite — respondeu sem realmente prestar atenção, concentrado na televisão.

Doh riu e beliscou levemente a bochecha do ômega, que resmungou e olhou para o menor com o cenho franzido e um bico nos lábios. Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo em dar um rápido selinho em Chanyeol, fazendo-o se desmanchar em um sorriso, mas que não durou muito tempo.

— Não foi isso que eu falei — disse o alfa. — O que você tem? Tá tão quieto o dia todo, nem quis levar o Capuleto pra passear.

Chanyeol suspirou e olhou alguns segundos para seu noivo, ponderando sobre como responderia, analisando a expressão amorosa e preocupada, querendo tocar e beijar cada cantinho daquele rosto, desde afagar os cabelos pretos e curtos, até selar os lábios grossos e ser agraciado pelo olhar daqueles olhos enormes e brilhantes. Há um tempo estava angustiado com algo, mas não sabia exatamente como expressar aquilo para Kyungsoo, embora soubesse que o relacionamento deles era baseado em confiança e total apoio, não tinha tanta certeza se para  _ aquilo  _ seu noivo aceitaria logo de cara. O que obviamente não seria motivo para desistência. Park comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso forçado e se levantou, apenas para sentar-se no colo de Doh, de frente para ele, enlaçando o pescoço do alfa. Ainda não era a hora.

— Não é nada, só estou cansado e com preguiça — Chanyeol respondeu, dando de ombros. Claramente era uma mentira e Kyungsoo sabia disso, mas se Park não queria lhe dizer nada agora, não iria forçá-lo. Só o afastaria ainda mais se fizesse isso, conhecia muito bem o namorado que tinha.

— Entendo… — Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, deixou para lá aquele assunto, por hora. Acariciou o rosto de Chanyeol e lhe selou os lábios mais uma vez, que não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com apenas aquele mísero beijinho.

Park não poupou fôlego e puxou o alfa pelo colarinho, lhe dando um beijo digno de filme para maiores de dezesseis anos. Se agarrando ainda mais no menor, não fez-se de rogado ao roçar levemente em Doh, que se arrepiou e sorriu quando Chanyeol desceu os beijinhos para o pescoço, sabendo muito bem seu ponto fraco: a parte de trás de sua orelha. Esses dias, o maior não podia ver uma pequena brecha, que já estava agarrando o namorado, implorando para irem para o quarto e o mais novo não poderia amar mais quando seu noivo ficava todo entregue assim. As mãos atrevidas do ômega já se esgueiravam para dentro da camisa de Kyungsoo, que teve que para a sessão de amassos — a contragosto.

— Desculpa, bebê — Kyungsoo falou, separando-se do mais velho com um sorriso culpado. — Prometi para minha mãe que ia levar ela no mercado daqui a pouco.

— Hm… E seu irmão? — resmungou frustrado. Tentou voltar a beijar seu noivo, que riu e o afastou novamente.

— Foi buscar meus tios no aeroporto.

Chanyeol parou de tentar incitar Kyungsoo e grunhiu desgostoso. Doh sabia que se o ômega continuasse assim, teria jogado tudo para o ar, carregado o maior até o quarto e perdido totalmente o horário com o maior prazer. Mas ficou agradecido por Park ter desistido, embora a carinha de insatisfeito que o mais velho fazia lhe quebrava todinho.

O ômega rolou para o lado, saindo do colo do mais novo. De braços cruzados e um bico enorme nos lábios, voltou a assistir seu filme. Kyungsoo riu levemente da birra de seu namorado, mas não pôde evitar sentir-se mal; deu um beijo estalado no canto da boca de Chanyeol, fazendo-o sorrir pequeno, e foi procurar as suas chaves e carteira. Embora Park não estivesse de fato com raiva do mais novo, ainda sim seu peito estava cheio de frustração e inquietação. Não necessariamente por causa da foda interrompida, mas por algo que vem martelando em sua mente há tempos. Suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia, acompanhando com o olhar Doh ir até a porta, pronto para sair, mas ele apenas ficou parado lá, olhando para o maior, que fingiu continuar bravo e desviou o olhar

— Vem cá, Chanyeol! — Kyungsoo ordenou sério, com a voz firme. Aquilo afetou o jovem ômega mais do que esperava, Park grunhiu baixinho e se levantou lentamente, acatando a ordem, enquanto Doh tentava segurar o riso e manter a pose. Assim que o mais velho estava próximo o suficiente, o menor o puxou pela cintura e beijou Chanyeol, que ficou todo molinho na hora. — Não ia se despedir de mim? — perguntou sussurrando.

— Não — respondeu Chanyeol, um pouco embriagado pelo cheiro que exalava de Kyungsoo.

— Hm — murmurou Doh, sorrindo ladino. Beijou Park rapidamente e deu uma rápida olhada em sua expressão. Antes de ir, uma das mãos que estava na lombar de Chanyeol desceu e estapeou certeira e fortemente a bunda do mais velho, que arfou em surpresa. — A noite a gente conversa — avisou.

Kyungsoo saiu e deixou o noivo com ainda mais expectativas e tesão acumulado do que já estava. Aquele alfa safado não costumava expressar sua natureza autoritária, mas fazia com o maior prazer quando queria provocar Chanyeol, pois sabia muito bem como aquilo o afetava de forma incrivelmente prazerosa. Park riu nervoso e tentou limpar os pensamentos impuros, não queria uma ereção difícil de controlar agora — o que andava sendo comum há dias, principalmente quando queria um amorzinho gostoso com Doh. Olhou alguns poucos segundos para a porta marrom fechada a sua frente e comprimiu os lábios, nem mesmo teve vontade para voltar a assistir o filme que ainda passava na tela; ele simplesmente desligou e foi se trancar em seu quarto, com o pequeno Capuleto em seu encalço.

Fazia tempo que Chanyeol estava em uma mistura estranha de sentimentos e sabia muito bem o motivo. Talvez o cio estivesse adiantado? Bom, poderia ser uma possibilidade. Mas a realidade era, de certa forma, outra. Se Kyungsoo estivesse um pouco mais atento teria percebido que toda vez que andavam pelas ruas ou shoppings e passavam por alguma loja de acessórios e roupas para bebês, Park sorria pequeno e suspirava, com os olhos focados em cada tecido delicado nas vitrines. Se o alfa não estivesse tão distraído com as tarefas de fim de ano e as férias, teria achado curioso e bem sugestivo que ultimamente os filmes favoritos do mais velho vinham sendo  _ Plano B, O Que Esperar Quando Você Está Esperando _ e poderia até mesmo arriscar dizer que  _ O Bebê de Rosemary _ estava na lista, algo um pouco bizarro. Mas se havia uma pessoa grávida ou uma criança, então estava valendo para Chanyeol. Ele bem sabia que não estava nos planos dos dois ficarem grávidos naquele momento, tinha plena consciência de que o foco era o casamento; estavam há meses juntando uma boa grana para uma cerimônia decente para eles e as famílias. Entretanto, que culpa ele tinha? Estava morrendo de vontade de ver um pequeno  _ Kyungyeol  _ correndo pela casa junto com o cachorrinho, não podia ver a hora de ter em seus braços um bebezinho lindo, ver Kyungsoo contando histórias infantis, de sentir o cheirinho de sua criança no aconchego do colo dos dois pais quando forem dormir os três juntinhos. Park queria tanto ver sua barriga crescer e ficar redondinha, se dando conta de que está formando uma vida ali que ele amaria incondicionalmente.

O ômega, que estava sentado em sua cama, totalmente introspectivo, levou as mãos até a barriga, apertando as gordurinhas que havia nela. Riu de sua própria brincadeira, mas estava mais para um riso apreensivo. Ele levantou-se e caminhou até o espelho comprido que ficava na parede do lado do guarda roupas, os pés descalços no chão frio e as mãos inquietas, levantaram a blusa de moletom que usava até o final de suas costelas. Ele ficou de frente, de lado e até mesmo de costas, observando e analisando aquela parte de seu corpo. Imaginava como seria ficar com uma barrigão, até prendeu o ar e estufou um pouco o estômago, fingindo estar com alguns meses de gestação. Chanyeol respirou fundo e sorriu, acariciando de forma tão leve e delicada sua própria barriga, que parecia até que tinha medo, ao mesmo tempo que ansiava por senti-la se mexer por causa de um chutezinho de seu futuro bebê.

— O que acha de um irmãozinho, Capu? — perguntou para o cachorro, que olhava atenta e curiosamente para seu dono. — Não tem nada aqui ainda, nem um grãozinho — fungou rindo, olhando para sua barriga no espelho. — Mas meu coração fica quentinho e pula igual pipoca na panela só de imaginar, Capuleto — suspirou. O cachorro deu uma volta em si, animado e latiu, fazendo Park gargalhar.

E com lágrimas nos olhos, sorriso no rosto e as duas mãos sentindo o calor de seu ventre, o ômega decidiu que teria um filho. Kyungsoo que se preparasse para hoje a noite, pois quando Park Chanyeol quer algo, ele consegue.

Kyungsoo passou pela porta do apartamento naquela noite totalmente exausto, deveria ter adivinhado que as compras de sua mãe não ficariam apenas no mercado. Amava Doh Myunghee, mas não conseguia lidar com a disposição dela para enfrentar lojas e comércios lotados no fim do ano, nunca iria. Doh estranhou as luzes estarem todas apagadas e nem sinal de Chanyeol, estava apenas Capuleto no sofá, brincando com seu ursinho de pelúcia. Ainda estava cedo, não eram nem oito horas, duvidava que Park já estivesse dormindo. Então o alfa deixou as sacolas na bancada da cozinha, acariciou a orelha de seu cachorro em um cumprimento rápido e foi em direção ao quarto. Mal teve tempo de colocar a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta, pois ela se abriu bruscamente, assustando-o e revelando Park com os cabelos molhados, vestindo apenas uma blusa enorme e exalando um cheiro inebriante de seu sabonete. O mais novo sorriu nervoso, se recompondo do leve susto.

— Achei que já estava dormindo — disse Kyungsoo. Ele se aproximou, selou os lábios do mais velho e entrou no quarto, franzindo o cenho ao ver velas aromáticas espalhadas pelo cômodo, os lençóis trocados e uma música tocando baixinho de fundo. Aquilo era  _ Above Love _ ? Bem, quando Chanyeol colocava A Playlist para tocar, quer dizer que não havia escapatória ou misericórdia para Doh.

— Pensei que chegaria mais tarde — falou Chanyeol, abraçando Kyungsoo por trás, deixando beijinhos em seu pescoço. Uma covardia só! — Nem sequei meu cabelo ainda.

— Chanyeol… — murmurou. Quase se deixou levar pelo clima, os toques e aquele cheiro… Aquele aroma era quase tóxico, de tão envolvente. Mas não era aquele o objetivo que tinha em mente.

— Você disse que iríamos  _ conversar _ quando chegasse — sussurrou Chanyeol. Mordeu de leve o ombro de Doh e deu uma risada arteira ao ouvi-lo grunhir.

— Não era bem esse tipo de conversa, bebê — Kyungsoo riu e virou-se de frente para o ômega, segurando-o pela cintura.

— Por que? — questionou manhoso — Você sabe que sou muito bom com  _ assuntos orais —  _ enfatizou as últimas palavras de uma maneira provocativa, voltando a beijar o pescoço de Doh, que suspirou, tentando muito mesmo resistir, mas já conseguia sentir a gengiva formigar, querendo cravar seus dentes em algo, ou melhor, alguém.

Os noivos não tinham marcas, embora oportunidades é o que não faltavam. Era um tanto quanto difícil se controlar às vezes, principalmente durante o cio. Mas nenhum dos dois viam necessidade em se marcarem eternamente, gostavam da ideia de serem apenas um casal normal tentando manter um relacionamento bom e duradouro por esforço deles e não por que uma marca os força a isso. A ideia nunca foi descartada, obviamente, mas eles estavam bem assim. Quem sabe no futuro realmente quisessem permanecer eternamente um ao lado do outro de forma mais intensa, física e emocionalmente. Prezavam a liberdade de escolha, algo que não teriam caso houvesse a marca e eles escolheram se amar, enquanto pudessem e quisessem.

— Chanyeol, é sério — Kyungsoo sorriu amável, mas falou firme. — O que tá acontecendo?

Park desmanchou o sorrisinho sedutor e se afastou levemente do alfa. Doh soube ali que estava certo, e havia sim, algo de errado; principalmente quando seu namorado se desvencilhou de seus braços e jogou-se na cama, evitando olhar para si.

— Se você não quer transar comigo é só falar — reclamou Park. — Me evitou mais cedo mesmo.

— Você sabe que não é nada disso — disse Kyungsoo. Ele sentou-se na cama ao lado de Chanyeol, se inclinando para olhar seu rosto, apoiou um cotovelo no colchão e sua mão livre foi de encontro a bochecha do ômega, acariciando-a delicadamente. — Faz semanas que você mal fala, passa um tempão trancado no banheiro, quando pergunto se está tudo bem você desvia o assunto ou me ignora… Sinto que você está distante e com problemas, mas não quer me falar. Você sabe que não gosto de te pressionar, mas estou realmente preocupado. Fala comigo, bebê — pediu.

Chanyeol sentiu uma faísca de culpa acender em sua consciência. Nunca foi sua intenção se afastar de Kyungsoo ou preocupá-lo, mas ele precisava entender o que estava sentindo e o que queria. Sabia que de alguma forma não falava sobre por medo da reação do alfa, por isso que secretamente vinha evitando dizer que queria engravidar e simplesmente partir para o ataque, assim a grávidez seria uma surpresa e ele não teria que lidar com uma possível rejeição da ideia. O plano perfeito, mas só na imaginação incomum dele e olhando agora, parecia uma grande tolice, o que de fato era. Doh sempre escutou com atenção e considerou tudo que envolvia o namorado de forma gentil e compreensiva, as opiniões e conflitos dos dois importavam e o mais novo prezava pelo diálogo. Park suspirou frustrado com os próprios pensamentos e virou-se inteiramente para seu namorado, encolhendo-se nos braços dele, que o acolheu sem hesitar.

— Eu quero um filho — Park choramingou abafado. Por estar com o rosto enfiado no peitoral do alfa, pôde sentir o peito dele subir e descer em uma fraca risada, o que só fez com que o ômega se sentisse ainda mais constrangido.

— Você tá no cio? — perguntou Kyungsoo. — Até quando to tentando conversa, você só quer saber de sexo. Sou só uma foda fácil pra você, é?! Uma máquina de sexo? Um pedaço de carne? — brincou fingindo estar ofendido. Doh afastou Chanyeol levemente pelos ombros e o mais velho riu, dando um leve tapa no alfa pela brincadeira boba, mas ele continuava tenso e sem realmente encarar os olhos atentos de seu namorado.

— Não é isso, Soo — falou choroso, brincando com os próprios dedos em nervosismo. — Eu quero, de verdade, ter um filho com você — Chanyeol disse firme, finalmente encarando os olhos do mais novo. Kyungsoo ficou estático, pensou ter entendido errado, então apenas riu, saindo de seu pequeno transe.

— Claro que vamos ter filhos, Chanyeol — falou Doh. — Talvez daqui uns dois ou três anos... — explicou pensativo, mas logo foi cortado.

— Agora! — exclamou o ômega. Kyungsoo piscou rapidamente algumas vezes, tentando entender.

— O que?

— Eu quero ter filhos agora, Kyungsoo — falou afobado. Ficou de joelhos na cama e segurou as mãos do noivo firmemente, encarando-o. Tudo o que o alfa conseguiu fazer foi soltar um “Oh!” em surpresa; agora todas as paradas nas lojas de bebês e os filmes com a Jennifer Lopez grávida, faziam sentido. — Eu quero ver uma criança com a sua cara correndo por essa casa, quero passar pelas etapas da gestação, sentir meu bebê crescer cada dia um pouquinho mais, quero amamentar, cuidar e amar um serzinho que vai ser só nosso. — Chanyeol sorriu largo e Doh acompanhou, um pouco desconcertado, ainda sem fala.

— Mas Chanyeol… — relutou.

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para fazer os sentimentos de insegurança formigarem para tomar conta de todo o ser de Park. Ele não costumava ser assim, mas aquele assunto, aquele desejo lhe parecia tão frágil e delicado de se abordar que não conseguia evitar se preocupar com milhões de possibilidades; noventa por cento delas sendo negativas, para variar. Chanyeol já conseguia ver seu namorado sendo contra sua vontade paternal, mas sinceramente? Ele não desistia tão fácil assim.

— Soo — Park chamou manhoso. — Imagina só! — Pousou as mãos de Kyungsoo em seu ventre. — Uma criancinha crescendo aqui e teria a sua cara, te chamaria de papai, te amaria sem querer nada em troca… Você seria o melhor pai desse mundo. — Suas mãos grandes seguraram o rosto do mais novo. — Você é carinhoso, gentil, compreensível, cuidadoso… Seria um excelente pai. E melhor ainda — exclamou —, é cheio de amor pra dar! Eu não me importo nem um pouco em dividir esse amor todo com um bebêzinho.

— Sim, eu concordo, seria incrível — disse Kyungsoo, sorrindo levemente. — Mas agora? E o casamento?

— Sim, agora! — exclamou com um bico. — Dois anos é muito tempo, vai saber o que pode acontecer até lá — choramingou, se arrastando até o colo do mais novo, sentando-se de frente para ele, com os braços agarrados ao redor do pescoço do alfa, como costumava fazer quando queria convencê-lo de algo. — Por favor, hm?! Eu quero tanto isso, mas só será um sonho realizado se for com você — Chanyeol beijou uma bochecha de Kyungsoo. — Diz que sim. — Selou a outra. — Fala que você quer isso tanto quanto eu — Dessa vez foi nos lábios.

— É uma responsabilidade enorme, Chanyeol — alertou Kyungsoo, sentindo os lábios de Park em sua mandíbula.

— Eu estou pronto.

— Tem os gastos…

— A gente juntou um bom dinheiro nesses tempos e temos ótimas carreiras — Park relembrou, focado em mordiscar a orelha de Kyungsoo.

— S-Só que aí n-não vai ter casamento.

Chanyeol parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para seu namorado, tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Kyungsoo vendo Park contorcer a face sentindo-se um pouco desgostoso com essa ideia, arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu, esperando pela decisão final. Ele poderia ficar falando mil motivos do porque uma grávidez naquele momento não era o ideal, mas seria vocabulário perdido, porque o ômega não desistiria e Doh sabia, secretamente, que não havia nada nesse mundo que o fizesse não realizar os desejos do mais velho.

Se Park Chanyeol quer, então Doh Kyungsoo faz acontecer.

— Eu posso esperar mais um pouquinho — Chanyeol sorriu sem graça.

Kyungsoo gargalhou e puxou o mais velho para perto, invertendo as posições, ficando por cima. Arregalou os olhos ao finalmente notar que por baixo daquela blusa gigante, o ômega vestia apenas uma calcinha de renda lilás. Definitivamente, Park não estava para brincadeiras. Então ficou decidido, teriam um bebê! Entretanto, não seria naquela noite, tampouco na seguinte ou na próxima, por enquanto continuariam a usar camisinhas e outros contraceptivos, pois Doh queria reajustar o plano, se organizar — quem sabe dar uma acalmada nos ânimos de Chanyeol —, já que ao invés de casamento, ficariam grávidos. Então a longa noite de sexo foi feita com segurança e prevenção, mas não significa que foi menos prazerosa por causa disso. Os vizinhos, que ouviram os barulhos nada castos, que o digam.

  
  
  


𝜜𝜴𝜜𝜴

  
  
  
  


A última semana do ano chegou mais rápido do que esperavam, e ainda assim, haviam coisas que não foram preparadas para as festas. Eram sete horas da manhã, do dia vinte e quatro de Dezembro e Kyungsoo já estava de pé correndo pelo apartamento em busca das chaves do carro, torcendo para o mercado não estar parecendo um campo de guerra, pois se esqueceu da bendita massa da lasanha. Era praticamente o único prato que precisavam levar para a ceia na casa dos Park, mas mesmo assim Doh conseguiu se esquecer desse pequeno detalhe. Então, apenas teve tempo de se trocar rapidinho e em silêncio para não acordar seu namorado, que estava todo encolhido nas cobertas, beijou os cabelos bagunçados e quase desistiu de tudo ao sentir o cheirinho que o ômega exalava; se o pequeno Capuleto não tivesse latido e assustado o mais novo, ele teria percebido que aquela essência tão gostosa lhe era bem familiar. O alfa fez sinal de silêncio para o animal e se levantou da cama, pegando-o no colo, levando-o para a sala. Mal teve tempo de se preparar, apenas passou um café para quando o noivo acordasse e partiu em busca do ingrediente esquecido. Óbvio que não saiu de casa sem deixar de colocar comida para o cachorrinho, que assim que terminou de comer, correu para tomar o lugar do alfa na cama ao lado do outro dono. O fisioterapeuta quase chorou ao pegar seu carro e ver o trânsito que estava naquela rua maluca em que seu prédio se localizava e só não gritou de frustração quando viu as filas dos caixas do supermercado, porque era suficientemente estável em seu estado emocional e psicológico para tal vergonha. Mas não evitou o grunhido de raiva, ao lembrar que às onze da manhã teria que estar no almoço de amigo secreto com o Chanyeol. Se organizar para as festividades de fim de ano não era o forte do alfa, por mais que ele tentasse.

Enquanto Kyungsoo sofria com a loucura do comércio na véspera de Natal, Chanyeol se revirava incomodado na cama, dolorido; despertara assim que Doh levantou, mas estava com preguiça demais para abrir os olhos ou se levantar, sem falar que seu corpo parecia uma pedra de tão pesado. De tanto se mexer, Park acabou acordando o cachorro. O pequeno animal se aproximou cauteloso do dono, farejando o rosto suado do humano; o que o alfa não percebeu mais cedo, Capuleto notou na hora e começou a latir, correndo em círculos pela cama, quase como se estivesse desesperado se perguntando o que deveria fazer. O ômega grunhiu de forma dolorosa, sentindo suas roupas molhadas em consequência do suor excessivo e outros fluídos um tanto quanto pegajosos na parte inferior de seu corpo. Ele se contorceu, tentando trazer os cobertores e travesseiros para si, quase como se fizesse um ninho. Não era para seu cio acontecer naquele momento, estava previsto só para o final de Janeiro; deveria ter desconfiado que aquela vontade toda de sexo e manhosidade nas últimas semanas, não era apenas porque Kyungsoo era um grande gostoso.

— Capu… — Chanyeol gemeu dolorido — As r-roupas…

Não precisou de mais nada, e o poodle já estava correndo pelo quarto, farejando tudo em busca de peças de roupas do Kyungsoo, mas a única coisa que o animalzinho achou de fácil alcance, foram os chinelos do alfa e uma meia perdida embaixo da cama; pobre Capuleto! Tentou levar os objetos para a cama de seu dono umas três vezes, mas sempre que pulava com a peça em sua boca, acabava dando de cara no colchão, mal conseguia subir no móvel. Mas Capuleto era metade Park, metade Doh e não desistia nunca. Pelo menos, era o que ele pensava.

E lá estava Chanyeol, em um ninho de lençóis, agarrado a chinelos e um pé de meia.

— Argh! I-Isso é alguma… indireta, Capu? — questionou. O cachorro se deitou, abaixou a cabeça e colocou as patas sobre ela, cobrindo os olhos.

Park riu, mas estava agradecido, de qualquer forma, mesmo que seu único alívio seja a meia esquecida de Doh — por enquanto. Quer dizer, ele até curtia quando Kyungsoo lhe fazia uns  _ footjob _ , mas não significa que era um fanático da podolátria.  _ Nipple play _ que era seu negócio, entende?!

Enquanto roçava nos travesseiros e esfregava as pernas, sentindo-se dolorido e calorento, o quarto foi dominado pela fragrância de Chanyeol. Temia até mesmo que se espalhasse para fora do apartamento, de tão forte que estava. Aquele cheiro de cappuccino com canela, mesclado com um leve aroma de lavanda — a mistura de essências favorita de Kyungsoo. Capuleto até correu para se esconder em sua cama na sala, enquanto Park se arrastava para o banheiro na esperança de ainda ter uma mísera pílula supressora, mas como imaginou, não tinha nada. Amaldiçoou aquele cio inesperado por um bom tempo, nada podia fazer naquele momento; estava sensível, com dores, e principalmente, muito excitado. Em uma forma totalmente falha de tentar se acalmar, lavou o rosto com água fria, mas claro que aquilo não resolveria nada, fazia horas que Doh saiu e os segundos pareciam se arrastar conforme o tempo passava. Lhe pareceu até um complô do universo; um cio precoce e seu alfa nem estava ali para ajudar. Porém, ao que parece, os seres cósmicos estavam do seu lado, pois um dos sintomas do ciclo era ter seus sentidos extremamente aguçados, sentiu-se pulsar ao sentir a presença de Kyungsoo no corredor do prédio e mais ainda quando ele estava prestes a abrir a porta do apartamento

Sem titubear, Chanyeol correu — se escorando nas paredes — até a sala. E como um náufrago à deriva em alto mar, Park finalmente encontrou sua ilha.

— Chanyeol, você não imagina o tanto de gente que tinha… — reclamava Kyungsoo afobado, cheio de sacola.

Mas Park nem prestava atenção no que o noivo falava e tampouco deixou que ele terminasse, o puxou pelos ombros e se agarrou a ele, enlaçando a cintura do menor com suas pernas compridas, não deixando-lhe escapatória. Kyungsoo sem entender o ataque do mais velho, apenas largou as sacolas no chão e sustentou Chanyeol, segurando suas coxas. Mas não foi preciso muito mais tempo para o cheiro do ômega invadir seu olfato e atiçar cada partícula de seu ser, lhe fazendo entender o por que daquilo tudo. Apertou as pernas do maior, fazendo-o gemer, enquanto de forma totalmente despudorada, se esfregava no mais novo. Kyungsoo ainda tentou raciocinar, afinal, tinham compromisso em vários lugares naquele dia. Mas não era como se Park tivesse pedido para entrar no cio bem na véspera de natal.

— Soo… — gemeu arrastado, rente ao ouvido de Kyungsoo. O grunhido do mais novo foi quase gutural.

Chanyeol buscava pelos lábios do namorado de forma tão necessitada e sedenta, que chegava a doer. Kyungsoo o carregou para o quarto, mesmo uma parte de sua mente gritando que não era hora para aquilo. As poucas roupas que Park vestia já estavam jogadas no chão do quarto, se encontrava deitado naquela cama, ofegante e excitado, soltando tantos feromônios que o alfa mal conseguia respirar naquele cômodo, o ômega choramingava e gemia seu nome, pedindo, implorando por alívio, por seu alfa. E com aquela imagem a sua frente, aquele homem em sua cama e seu pau quase furando a calça, Doh só teve condições de dizer uma única coisa:

— Foda-se! — exclamou, tirando a roupa. — Baekhyun que fique sem presente e sua mãe sem lasanha.

Não tinha amigo secreto, ceia de natal em família, nem compromisso de fim de ano algum que fizessem aqueles dois saírem de seu apartamento. Não faltariam natais e viradas de ano para se redimirem, porque naqueles dias — e nos próximos — estariam ocupados demais concebendo o pequeno filhotinho que tanto desejavam, enfim.

  
  
  
  


𝜜𝜴𝜜𝜴

  
  
  
  


Os gemidos arrastados ecoavam pelo cômodo todo, Chanyeol suava tanto, que algumas poucas mechas de cabelos já estavam molhadas e grudadas em sua testa. Ele ofegava em cada investida, que o fazia ir em solavancos para frente. Suas mãos e seu rosto, encostados na parede fria na busca por um apoio, em nada diminuía o calor daquele esforço. Seus olhos fechados com força e os lábios já vermelhos, eram indícios de que ele já estava em seu limite.

— Ah! Isso... Quase… — Chanyeol ofegou. — S-Só mais um p-pouco…

— Chanyeol, esquece! — exclamou. — Essa calça não vai entrar, escolhe outra coisa pra vestir.

— Puxa só mais um pouquinho, Sehun — Park pediu choroso. — Tava quase…

— Não passou nem da metade da coxa! — bradou o amigo, levantando os braços em indignação. — E se você ficar gemendo assim, comigo aqui, o Kyungsoo vai achar que tá sendo corno no dia do casamento dele — reclamou, ajudando Chanyeol a ir se sentar e descansar um pouco. — Sua vida não é uma música do Reginaldo Rossi não, meu amor!

Park bufou frustrado e cansado, estavam há quarenta minutos tentando fazer a calça branca passar pelas pernas de Chanyeol, mas sem sucesso algum. Quem iria imaginar que as coxas ficariam maiores depois da grávidez, não é mesmo?! O ômega já estava com seis meses de gestação, mas foi no começo dela que decidiram fazer a cerimônia de casamento antes de terem o bebê. Seria um casamento bem menor do que planejaram inicialmente, mas para os dois estava ótimo assim. O único problema é que o número que o grávidinho vestia antes do barrigão, agora não é o mesmo e ele havia batido o pé dizendo que não precisava de ajuste nas roupas. Mas a verdade mesmo era que ele só não pediu para arrumar as medidas, porque quando estava no terceiro mês, com aquela linda protuberância sob a blusa, ele quis muito usar um vestido — até comentou com Kyungsoo sobre isso, que amou e apoiou a ideia. É a coisa mais linda! Um vestidinho leve e solto que ia até os pés dele, arrastando levemente no chão, as mangas eram curtas, iam até o meio dos bíceps e a frente tinha um decote enorme de peito aberto, era branquinho, mas quando chegava na barra fazia um leve degradê com um azul clarinho… Se ele rodopiasse o tecido ia junto como uma brisa. Park suspirava só de vê-lo, mas infelizmente desistiu de usar. Ficou inseguro demais; e se ficasse feio, estranho ou até mesmo inapropriado? Por mais que gostasse de umas roupas de “meninas”, apenas usava quando estava na segurança de sua casa. Um calcinha aqui, uma saia ali… Mas ir para o altar de vestido? Com todos olhando? Queria tanto, muito mesmo, mas não conseguiu evitar que a insegurança e medo lhe dominasse.

E agora estava ali, sentado na cadeira, de cueca e com uma calça no joelho, dez minutos atrasado para ir para o altar, olhando para o vestido pendurado em seu guarda roupa. Quis chorar e já sentia a garganta dar um nó e a visão ficar embaçada. Não deu outra, ele enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou de frustração, sem saber o que fazer. Sehun ficou mais afobado ainda, tentou ajudar Park com o terno, mas nada parecia estar dando certo e agora que ele começou a se desmanchar em lágrimas, estava muito tentado e fazê-lo também, porém alguém precisava ter um pingo de lucidez naquele quarto, então como o padrinho e alguém racional, ele simplesmente saiu gritando atrás Kyungsoo. Alguns minutos depois leves batidas à porta são ouvidas, para logo em seguida ela ser aberta com cautela e em uma fresta, o rosto da pessoa que parecia saber espantar todo e qualquer problema que Chanyeol tinha, surgiu, com o olhar preocupado e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Já tava achando que fui abandonado no altar — brincou.

O ômega não achou graça, na verdade sentiu-se pior por estar atrasando tudo. Kyungsoo entrou de vez no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando o rosto choroso de seu noivo e em como ele estava vestido, ou melhor, não estava. Doh estava prontinho, com uma camisa branca por baixo do paletó azul marinho, os cabelos tingidos de castanho claro estavam em um penteado para cima. Simplesmente perfeito! A situação que via era até engraçado, mas sabia que se desse risada naquele momento, Park iria se acabar de chorar e cancelaria o casamento.

— Quase — resmungou Chanyeol, limpando o rosto. Doh se aproximou e ajoelhou-se, pousando uma de suas mãos em uma das pernas do ômega e a outra limpou as lágrimas remanescentes do rosto do noivo.

— O que houve? — perguntou amável. — Sehun me gritou igual doido. Ele está uma pilha de nervos, parece até que ele é quem vai casar.

Chanyeol abaixou o olhar, desviando-o de Kyungsoo, sentindo os olhos marejaram novamente só de pensar em explicar a situação. Malditos hormônios!

— M-Minha calça… Ela não serve mais em mim — respondeu com a voz embargada.

— Só isso? — Kyungsoo sorriu. Estava aliviado, pensou ser algo mais grave ou alguma dor que Chanyeol pudesse estar sentindo.

— Como assim “só isso”, Kyungsoo?! — reclamou indignado. — E eu vou para o altar como? Pelado? — fungou.

— Se você quiser virar do tipo naturista... — deu de ombros rindo. Park estapeou o braço do noivo, não achando graça. — Mas sério, o que você tá fazendo querendo entrar nesse terno velho? — Apontou para a calça de Chanyeol. — Achei que você queria casar de vestido.

— E eu quero… — murmurou contido.

— E então? — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas, para ele a resposta era óbvia.

— Mas é um vestido — mexeu os dedos em nervosismo —, não parece certo eu, um homem, casar assim.

Kyungsoo parou alguns segundos, olhou ao redor e viu o tão desejado vestido pendurado na porta do guarda roupa de seu antigo quarto, se Park o visse espiando a roupa, arrancaria seus olhos gritando que aquilo daria azar, então ele logo voltou seu olhar para Chanyeol, um tanto sério.

— Chanyeol, você quer usar o vestido? — perguntou, ao que o outro apenas assentiu comedido em resposta. — Você se sente bem usando ele?

— Eu me sinto incrível.

O mais novo sorriu levemente com a constatação. Chanyeol ficava extremamente alegre usando o que gostava, seja vestidos ou ternos. E aos olhos de Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol era muito mais bonito quando feliz.

— Então me parece tudo muito certo — disse Kyungsoo sorrindo.

Chanyeol olhou seu quase marido por alguns segundos, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que parecia querer sair do peito. Era nesses momentos, quando Park sentia sua confiança em si ir embora e seu eu tão destemido se reprimir, que a fé que Kyungsoo tinha nele, refletia e o trazia de volta à vida. Era por coisas como aquela, que o mais velho só conseguia amar cada vez mais a pessoa que lhe lembrava toda vez sobre o amor próprio e a liberdade de ser quem é.

— Eu te amo tanto, Doh Kyungsoo — Chanyeol sussurrou choroso, mas dessa vez, de felicidade.

— Quer competir, Park Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo se levantou e selou os lábios de Chanyeol, sentindo o gostinho salgado das lágrimas que rolaram por aquele rostinho, mas que agora era iluminado por um sorriso perfeito. Ele não sabia que conseguia se apaixonar mais a cada dia que passava ao lado daquele ômega.

— Agora você tem que ir — disse Chanyeol —, preciso me trocar.

— Se quiser ajuda… — Kyungsoo sorriu arteiro. — Não vejo problema em atrasar mais uns trinta minutinhos. — piscou para Chanyeol, que riu, mas mesmo assim foi expulso do quarto a base de empurrões.

Chanyeol fechou a porta com um sorriso no rosto e as energias renovadas, virou-se para sua roupa prontinha e suspirou aliviado.  _ Deveria ter usado o vestido desde o começo e não apenas ter tentando se encaixar em uma calça que não lhe servia. _

Enquanto Park se preparava de vez para o casamento, o alfa andava de um lado para o outro no gramado do quintal de sua mãe, quase fazendo um buraco no chão. Havia acalmado Chanyeol, mas isso não significava que ele estaria calmo, era tudo fachada. Um dos dois precisava, pelo menos, fingir tranquilidade e plenitude. Estava até com calor, de tão ansioso. Desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa, um pouquinho mais aliviado, mas bem pouco mesmo. Parecia clichê demais os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente.

“ _ Ele desistiu? Pensou melhor? Percebeu que não me ama, se apaixonou pelo meu melhor amigo e fugiu grávido de um filho meu?” _

Kyungsoo rapidamente olhou para o lado, vendo que seu melhor amigo estava bem ali, Byun Baekhyun, achando que estava sendo super discreto ao comer um dos docinhos do casamento e ficar com a boca toda lambuzada de creme.

“ _ Se Baekhyun fosse fugir, com certeza seria com o bolo.”  _ Doh riu, revirando os olhos. Mas antes que pudesse se distrair conversando com Byun, todos ficaram quietos e a música começou a tocar. Não era a marcha nupcial, Chanyeol não era do tipo tradicional, era uma música que o próprio Park compôs. Minimal Warm era o nome e Kyungsoo amava ouvir o ômega murmurando sua canção original, enquanto estava distraído.

Aquela cena conseguiu trazer lágrimas para os olhos do alfa. Capuleto vinha na frente, alegre, com as alianças e Chanyeol… Nossa, ele estava lindo, parecia um ser celestial andando descalço por aquela trilha de pétalas, que o levavam diretamente para Kyungsoo. Era divino! Park indo para o altar, tão belo com aquele vestido, um véu com algumas rendas, fixado em sua cabeça por uma fina e simples coroa de flores — lavandas. Sem falar na barriga redondinha e charmosa do mais velho, que se sobressaltou e fez tudo parecer ainda mais lindo e elegante. Em uma das mãos, apenas uma flor, enquanto a outra repousava em seu ventre, que carregava o grande amor dos dois e em seu rosto, o sorriso mais brilhante que já viu.

Chanyeol aceitou com gosto a mão estendida de Kyungsoo, colocou a flor no paletó do noivo e riu, observando a felicidade estampada no rosto de seu amado. Continuaram de mãos dadas, um do lado do outro, plenamente prontos para dizer  _ “aceito” _ e fazer o que já faziam desde o começo daquele relacionamento: amar um ao outro. Com uma pequena e fofa exceção que estava a caminho. Não poderiam pedir mais nada; um apartamento aconchegante, um cachorro adorável, cargos incríveis e agora um filho e um casamento oficializado.

Celebrações como aquela podem ser resumidas em poucas palavras: Se Park Chanyeol quer, então Park Chanyeol consegue.


End file.
